


Dragon's Ink

by pelin19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Keyword, Tattoo Artist Ginny, Tattoos
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ve sanırım kendisiyle dövme üzerine iddiaya girdiniz aksi halde burada olmanızın bir sebebi olmazdı."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword'un "Ejderha" turu icin yazılmıştır. 
> 
> Ilk keyword hikayemi ejderha gibi guzel bir seye yazdigim icin cok mutluyum soylemeden geçemeyecegim <3 
> 
> Her kosulda beni Hp yazmam icin cesaretlendiren betam Licenta'ya kalpkalpkalpkalp

Londra'nın ıssız sokaklarından birinde, küçük bir dükkan vardı. Gündüzleri önünden belki yüzlerce, binlerce kez geçseniz, bir seferinde bile dönüp bakmayacağınız, sıradan bir dükkandı. Geceleri ise camekanındaki neon ışıklı, kırmızı, üzerinde "Ejderha'nın Mürekkebi" yazan tabela sayesinde az da olsa dikkat çekiyordu.  
Dükkanın sahibi olan genç kız, 2001 yılının soğuk bir aralık akşamı her günkü gibi saat yedi civarında dükkanını açmaya geldi. Geceleri çalışıp gündüzleri uyuması nedeniyle az sayıdaki arkadaşlarından "vampir" damgası yiyeli çok olmamıştı.  
Elindeki tek anahtarla kapıyı açıp içeri girdikten sonra, kafasındaki siyah şapkayı çıkardı ve girişteki koltuklardan birine attı. Şapkanın serbest bıraktığı ateş rengi saçları, üzerindeki siyah montla çarpıcı bir zıtlıktaydı. Montunu da çıkarıp astıktan sonra, saçlarını gelişigüzel topladı ve ortalığı düzeltmeye başladı.

Gece yarısına kadar bir iki randevulu müşterisi gelip gitti. Soğuk havalarda kimse gece dışarı çıkmıyor olsa gerek, Ginny'nin de kapısını çalan yoktu. Saatler ilerledikçe, genç kızın can sıkıntısı da arttı. Bir an kendine bir şeyler çizmeyi düşündü fakat bu düşüncesi kapının önündeki iki figürle dağıldı. Belli ki, kapıdaki iki genç adamdan biri, diğerini ikna etmeye çalışıyor, ellerini kabanının cebinden çıkarmadan ona hararetli bir şekilde bir şeyler anlatıyordu. Sonunda, onu ikna etmiş olmalı ki, ikisi kapıyı açıp içeri girdi. Saçlarındaki kar tanelerini temizlemeye çalışan sarışın, Ginny'ye gülümseyerek, "İyi geceler Gin." dedi.  
Ginny, iki hafta önce el bileğine yeşil bir yılan çizdiği Draco Malfoy'u tanıdığında, sarışına geri gülümseyerek, "Merhaba baylar, size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?" dedi.  
Draco, yanındaki arkadaşını göstererek, abartılı bir sesle, "Bay Zabini, kendisiyle girdiğimiz iddiayı ne yazık ki(!) kaybetti." dedi.  
"Ve sanırım kendisiyle dövme üzerine iddiaya girdiniz aksi halde burada olmanızın bir sebebi olmazdı." diye onun sözünü tamamladı kızıl kız.  
Draco, sırıtarak, başını evet anlamında aşağı eğdiğinde, yanındaki siyah saçlı genç adam ilk defa konuştu.  
"Sözümden caymak için demiyorum Draco, fakat ne tür bir dövme istediğime dair hiçbir fikrim yok."  
"Ah, canım arkadaşım Blaise, işin en güzel yanı bu, seni yalnızca Londra'nın en iyisi olduğu için buraya getirdiğimi sanıyosan yanılıyorsun. Senin hiçbir şeye karar vermene gerek yok. Bayan Weasley, bütün müşterileri için karar verir. Sen yalnızca ona anlat."  
Ginny, sarışın adamın sözleri üzerine, "Draco haklı, genelde müşterilerimi ve isteklerini dinledikten sonra yapılacak dövmeye karar veririm. Ancak, aklınızda bir şey varsa -ki olmadığını söylediniz- sizin için bir istisna yapabilirim." diye genç adamı yanıtladı.  
Blaise, siyah gözlerini daldıkları noktadan koparıp tekrar Ginny'nin sıcak kahveleriyle buluşturdu. Birden aklına gelmiş gibi, "Sizin de dövmeniz var mı?" diye sordu.  
Kızıl kız, at kuyruğunu yana çekerek arkasını dönüp ensesini gösterdi. Kızın ensesinde ateş kızılı saçlarıyla yaraşır bir kırmızıda, kanatları tüm ihtişamıyla iki yana açık bir ejderha vardı.  
Blaise, farkında olmadan tuttuğu nefesini bırakırken, "Vay canına, bunu sen mi çizdin? Yani kendine?" diye sordu.  
Ginny, saçlarının ejderhasını perdelemesine izin verirken, "Hayır, normalde kendime dövme yapabiliyorum fakat enseme ulaşmam imkansız. Onu abim Charlie yaptı." diye yanıtladı genç adamı.

Üçü, Ginny'nin siyah, deri fakat rahat koltuklarına geçtiklerinde, genç kız odağını Blaise'e çevirerek, "Anlat." dedi.  
Siyah saçlı genç adam anlamadığını belirtircesine kaslarını çattığında, Draco araya girerek açıkladı.  
"Kendini anlatmanı istiyor. Sevdiğin şeyler, sevmediğin şeyler, hayatın... Böylece Ginny senin için en uygun dövmeyi bulacak."  
Blaise, bu sefer anlamış, düşünürken farkında olmadan hep yaptığı gibi yanağını kaşımaya başladı.  
"Nereden başlayacağımı bilmiyorum açıkçası. Direkt anlat denilince pek bir şey anlatamam."  
Ginny, onu yönlendirmek adına, ona sorular sormaya başladı.  
"Üniversitede olduğunu tahmin ediyorum, bölüm?"  
"İngiliz Edebiyatı."  
Kızıl kız, bununla hafifçe gülümsediğinde, Blaise, kızın gülümsemesinden destek alarak konuşmaya devam etti.  
"Kitap okumayı çok seviyorum. Daha doğrusu kitaplarla birlikte olmayı seviyorum. Boş zamanlarımda, daha doğrusu Draco'dan kaçabildiğim zamanlarda hep kütüphanedeyim." dedi genç adam. "Kimileri," Draco'nun tarafına gözlerini devirerek, "Çok sessiz olduğu için kütüphaneleri sevmez ama kitapların insanlardan daha yararlı olduğunu uzun zaman önce öğrendim."  
Ginny, genç adamdan ve kitap sevgisinden hoşlanmış, elindeki küçük deftere bir şeyler karalamaya başlamıştı.  
"Bütün kitaplar tehlikelidir çünkü kelimeler bizi değiştirme gücüne sahiptir." dedi genç kız, sakin bir ses tonuyla. "Şimdi adını unuttuğum bir kitapta geçiyordu."  
Blaise, "Güzel sözmuş." diye onu yanıtladığında, Ginny, "Latince hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu.  
Blaise, "Neden Latince?" diye kızın sorusunu soruyla yanıtladığında, Ginny, omuz silkerek, "Kulağa hoş gelen bir tınısı var ve yazıldığı zaman estetik duruyor." dedi.  
Latince, Blaise'in aklına yatmış, "Düşündüğün bir şey var mı?" diye sordu kıza.  
Ginny, elindeki defteri ve kalemi kenara bırakıp bozulan saçlarını tekrar toplarken, "Ego vixerunt vitam milia." dedi.  
Blaise, cümlenin anlamını soramadan, Draco, "Binlerce hayat yaşadım." diye çevirdi.  
Ginny, sarışını onayladıktan sonra, konuştu. "Okuduğumuz her kitap bambaşka hayatlara açılan pencereler gibi gelir bana. Okuduğumuz her karakteri yaşarız, karakterle yaşarız daha doğrusu."  
"Ve bu yüzden görünüşte yalnızca bir ama gerçekte binlerce hayat yaşarız." diye onun sözünü tamamladı Blaise.  
Genç adam, etkilendiği siyah gözlerindeki ışıktan belli, "Tamam, yapalım." dedi.  
Ginny, onun heyecanıyla gözlerinin içine kadar gülümsedi ve en önemli sorulardan birini sordu, "Nereye yapacağız peki?"  
Blaise, kısa bir süre düşündükten sonra, "Tam kalbimin üstüne." dedi.

Aradan saatler geçmiş, Ginny dövmeyi bitirmişti. Blaise, uzandığı dişçi koltuğu benzeri şeyden kalkarken, Draco, "Bunu gerçekten yaptığına inanamıyorum Zabini." dedi.  
Blaise, kendisi de hala inanamıyor, sol göğsündeki bandaja bir bakış atıp, "Bir de bana sor." dedi.  
Kızıl kız, malzemelerini sakladığı arka odadan ellerini kurulayarak çıkmış, o sırada ayakta, gömleğini üzerine geçiren Blaise'in vücuduna son bir bakış atıp konuştu.  
"Bandajı bir iki saat sonra çıkarabilirsin, daha sonra günde iki kere krem sürsen yeterli olur."  
Düğmelerini ilikleyen genç adam, "Draco'dan biliyorum az çok." diye onu yanıtladı.  
Genç kız, Blaise'le ilgilenmiyormuş gibi yaparak, "Yine de dikkatli ol ve sanırım daha sonra kontrol için gelsen iyi olur." dedi.  
İşte bu, Blaise'in Draco'nun dövme sürecinden bilmediği bir şey, yine de genç kızın asıl amacını anladığında, "Tabii ki gelirim. Yalnızca müsait olduğun zamanı şöyle yeter." dedi. Tam Ginny cevap vereceği sırada, az önce adı geçen sarışın ortalarında biterek, "Sanırım ben bir tane daha dövme yaptıracağım Gin." dedi.  
Ginny, gözleriyle onu öldürse de yüzünde tatlı bir gülümsemeyle, "Uyuyan bir ejderhayı asla gıdıklama, Draco." dedi. Genç adam, bir kahkaha atarak, "Bu bir tehdit miydi, Weasley?" diye sordu.  
Ginny, en cici kız ifadesiyle, "Tabii ki de hayır, Bay Malfoy, bu yalnızca bir öneriydi." dediğinde, üçü de gülmeye başladı.  
Blaise, genç kıza dövmenin ücretini ödedikten sonra, ona son kez gülümsedi ve Draco'nun arkasından artık aydınlanmaya başlamış gökyüzünün altına çıktı.


End file.
